Eve Sparrow's Journey
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Eve Sparrow, daughter of Captain Jack, sets out on a quest to find her mysterious father. On the way she meets new friends and runs into the Royal Navy. Watch as Eve masters the seven seas and shows her father that she can make it as a pirate.
1. Background Info

**Background Information on the Characters of Eve Sparrow's Journey. These Characters are owned by WWE. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eve Sparrow - Jack's Daughter<strong>  
>Eve Sparrow had always known she was the daughter of a pirate. She just didn't know which pirate. The night that Cutler Beckett arrested all of the whores and pirates in Port Royal Eve was told who her father was. Eve must now figure out how to get away from Port Royal, find her father then decide. Should she kill him or join him?<p>

**Melina Paisley - Eve's first mate**  
>After meeting Eve when she was 12, Melina knew the two of them would be inseparable. When Eve told Melina she wanted to become a pirate Melina jumped at the idea. Her best male friend had already left out to Tortuga to join a crew of ruffians, so Melina hoped she'd get to see him again. Will Melina be reunited with her bestie or will she even make it out of Port Royal alive?<p>

**Kelly Ward - Eve's lookout**  
>Kelly was abandoned by her family at the age of nine. She learned to pick-pocket just so she could survive. She met Eve and Melina three days before all pirates and other low-life creatures were to be hung. The girls came up with a plan. They're going to get out of this mess, but does Kelly trust Eve and Melina enough to really help them out?<p>

**Justin Gray - Works for Jack**  
>Justin Gray was born into piracy. It is in his blood. His father was murdered by Cutler Beckett and he wants revenge. Jack Sparrow allows him and his two best friends to join his crew little did they know they were going to be sold out to Davy Jones, thankfully that didn't happen. Now Justin doesn't know who to trust or what to do. He could either go with William Turner and the other crazy men to save Jack or he could turn to the man that killed his father and try to make a deal. What will Justin do?<p>

**Cody Shaw - Works with Justin**  
>Cody is perceived by many men and women to be just another uptight, rich, young man, but he is far from that. Cody is a pirate. He steals for his gold and riches. His father may have been one of the wealthiest people in England, but that did not stop Cody from joining up with Justin Gray and John Morgan to help Jack Sparrow. Cody is cold, but when he meets a fair maiden who is just as cold as he is he has to decide. Should he be a heartless bastard and scare her away or should he try to help her change so he himself can change as well?<p>

**John "JoMo" Morgan - Works with Justin**  
>John's dream came true when he got offered the chance to work with Jack Sparrow. Now that Jack has been taken to Davy Jones locker he wants to help anyway he can even if that means he is supposed to trust Sao Feng. Then when he least expects it he has to protect three new additions to the crew, but like most pirates he thinks it's bad luck to have women aboard. Will he get over this thought process or will he have a major problem with these girls?<p>

**Randy Keith - Works for Beckett**  
>It's funny. Randy was at one time a pirate then the right amount of money was thrown at him and he takes the chance to turn pirates in. Now a traitor to his kind Randy must decide what's more important Eve Sparrow dead or Eve Sparrow alive and on his side?<p>

**John Felix - Works for Beckett**  
>John thinks he's a badass. After being the man to turn Randy away from the pirates he set his sights on a different species. Three pirate females have escaped from execution and John wants to be the man to find them. Can he do it?<p>

**Teddy Marvin - Works for Beckett**  
>The son of a well made English man, Theodore Marvin was doing great. He could kill pirates, tell pirates what to do, but he never thought he'd end up in love with one of them. Can Ted separate business from pleasure and bring this woman in?<p>

**Candice Morgan - JoMo's sister**  
>Candice never did like her brother hanging around the men he did. Now he has himself in BIG trouble. Candice wants to save her brother, but when she falls in love with a man that wants her brother dead she's stuck. She could either save JoMo or give him up. Decisions, decisions.<p>

**Mickie Shaw - Cody's sister**  
>When you think Cody you think cold hearted, well you should totally think cold hearted with his little sister too. Mickie and Cody just do not get along, at all. So Mickie comes up with a plan. Sell her brother out. How's she going to do that? By helping one of Beckett's men, of course. Too bad he thinks she's a pirate.<p>

**Katie Lea Gray - Justin's sister**  
>Katie is true blue. Nothing can break the brothersister bond she and Justin have until HE comes along. The man totally captures her heart and her mind, and her body, literally. He captures her, but she's not sure if she wants to go back to her kid brother after he tells her he's letting her go. What should she do?


	2. Escape Plan

Eve Sparrow looked around. There were guards everywhere as well as pirates. They were all being taken to the hangman's noose. Eve was not about to die. She needed to find her father and give him a piece of her mind, but she couldn't bloody well do that with handcuffs on her hands. Thankfully there weren't enough chains to go on everyone's legs.

"Mel, you said you could get us out of here. Why aren't we out?" Eve said to her first mate.

"Because the guards are watching." Melina shrugged.

"And? You can at least un-cuff our asses." Eve hissed

"Eve, you are causing a scene." Kelly whispered.

"I'm going to cause a scene on Mel's head if she does not get us out of these things."

"Threats will get you nowhere, honey." Melina smiled.

"Bite me, you mongrel pup."

Kelly and Melina tried not to laugh. Eve was acting crazy. Eve glared at the back of Melina's head.

"Either get us out or I will bite you, savvy?"

"That does not sound good." Kelly shook her head.

"No, it does not." Melina agreed.

Melina carefully picked the lock on her cuffs. Up ahead two pirates were causing a scene so the guards that had been watching the girls ran to stop it. Melina quickly dropped her cuffs and un-cuffed Eve and Kelly. The three took off as fast as they could away from town hall. Just as they thought they were home free three men stepped out and grabbed them.

"Let us go!" Eve squirmed

"No, I think not. Running away from the noose, eh pirate?" Randy Keith, of the Royal Navy, tugged her tighter to him.

"We're not pirates! We just didn't want to see anymore death. I have a weak stomach." Kelly whined.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that?" Ted Marvin laughed.

"It would be very nice if you did." Melina smiled hoping to win them over

John Felix shook his head, "It's back to the noose for the three of you."

"Wait," Eve said suddenly thinking of how to stop them, "I'm Jack Sparrow's daughter."


	3. Threats

Randy, Ted and John looked at each other then back at Eve. Randy smiled. There was a hint of danger in his eyes. "You're coming to see Lord Beckett, miss."

"But you two are going back to the noose." John growled.

"And this time you won't be able to get out of it." Ted pulled Kelly roughly towards him.

"No! Either they go with me or I don't go anywhere." Eve cried.

"Oh, you'll be going somewhere." Randy said looking smug.

"Want to bet?" Eve reached around and grabbed Randy's pistol. She pointed it at his temple. "I think you are in no place to say who is going where, Mr. …?"

Randy smirked, "Keith. Randy Keith."

"Mr. Keith, tell your men to let go of my ladies or else."

"You heard the lady. Let them go."

"But Randy…" Ted furrowed his brow.

"Ted, let's not argue." John shook his head to Ted.

Randy looked at Eve, "When they let your girls go you will come with my to Lord Beckett."

"We will all go?"

"Yes, Miss Sparrow. We will all go."

Eve nodded. John and Ted let go of Melina and Kelly. They both moved closer to Eve. The women were on high alert. There was no way they could trust Randy Keith. Randy used to be a pirate. He was one of the best pirates on the 7 seas then John Felix came along and Randy flipped to Lord Beckett's side. Now no pirate would trust Randy. "Follow me, ladies."

"Step lively, girls. Do not trust anything they say." Eve sighed and followed after the ex-pirate.

"I don't think we'll be getting out of here anytime soon." Kelly said.

"I know what you mean. Come on. Let's stay close to the Captain." Melina followed behind Sparrow.

"I love how you call her that." Kelly said following right behind Melina.

"Well she is. She's our captain. What am I supposed to call her?" Melina cocked her head to the side and looked at Kelly.

"I guess that makes sense." Kelly shrugged.

Melina nodded.


End file.
